1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for washing skin using an electric motor and a spring, a method of controlling the same apparatus and a medium of recording a program for performing the same method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a skin washing apparatus in which a vibration is made by a forward/rearward rotation through an interaction between a motor and a leaf spring to optimally wash a skin while the current consumption is minimized, a method of controlling the same apparatus and a medium recording a program for performing the same method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, everybody wants to obtain beauty of their body. To pursue the beauty of one's body, specifically skin, skin is kept clean and a systematic skin management is required. To this end, a skin management apparatus has be developed and used. In addition, various types of skin manage apparatus are developed and used to meet the characteristics of each part of body.
Specifically, a most basic method of managing the treatment of facial skin among parts of body is to treat facial skin using cosmetics. Currently, functional cosmetics have been mainly used as the cosmetics for managing a skin treatment.
Meanwhile, various apparatus for washing a face have been proposed until now. Two-type vibration schemes have been mostly applied to rotate a washing brush, one of which is to simply make rotation and the other is to generate a vibration.
Since the scheme of rotating a washing brush through the simple rotation of a motor is very general, the detailed description will be omitted. Hereinafter a method of applying an eccentric disc and a basic concept of a motor rotated in a circular screw motion will be described in brief.
First, a general eccentrically rotatable vibration motor is depicted in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, a PCB mounting unit 1 may be formed in a lower case 2. A permanent magnet 3 is fixed to an upper portion of the lower case 2. A rotor 7 is rotatably installed on the permanent magnet 3, which serves as a stator, with a predetermined gap between them. The rotor 7 includes a coil 8 and a segment 9 such that the rotor 7 is eccentric as a whole. In addition, the rotor 7 itself has the mass center eccentric to one side, so that the rotor 7 itself is operated as the eccentric mass.
To allow the rotor of the vibration motor to be rotated in a predetermined direction, a rectifier circuit, which exchanges the coils to which current is provided, is required. A current circuit of a coin type vibration motor includes a brush 5 electrically connected to a PCB circuit of a PCB circuit substrate 6 and segments 9. When reviewing the rotation principle of the coin type vibration motor, the DC power input from the PCB circuit 4 is provided to a coil part through the segments 9 making contact with the brush 5. In this case, since the segments 99 making contact with the brush 5 are exchanged by the rotating rotor, the rectification is achieved.
Second, there is a vibration scheme of employing a voice coil which is the most applied to a hard disc drive, so the vibration scheme of employing a voice coil will be described in brief with reference the hard disc drive. As shown in FIG. 2, a hard disc drive includes a magnetic disk 110 rotatably installed to a spindle motor (not shown) installed to base frame 100, a magnetic head actuator 200 rotated about a pivot shaft P to allow a magnetic head h to fly over the disk 110, and although not shown, a cover frame coupled to the base frame 100 to block inflow of a foreign substance and to protect the disk 110 and the magnetic head actuator 200. Reference numeral 120 denotes a circuit driving unit for performing signal transmission between a main circuit substrate (not shown) interfacing with a main apparatus such as a computer and the magnetic head h and for controlling the magnetic head actuator 200.
As shown in FIG. 3, the magnetic head actuator 200 includes a voice coil motor (VCM) 210 having lower and upper yokes 211 and 212 to which a pair of magnets M facing each other are attached, a swing arm 220 rotated about the pivot shaft P by the voice coil motor 210 as a head stack assembly (HAS), a suspension 230 supported by the swing arm 220 and having a front end to which the magnetic head h is installed, and a bobbin 230 branching off from the swing arm 220 to be positioned between the magnets M and on which the coil 231 is wound.
The voice coil motor 210, which is a sort of driving motor for rotating the swing arm 220 to allow the magnetic head h to a desired position on the disk, utilises Fleming's left hand rule, that is, a principle of generating force when current flows through a conductor in magnetic field. Thus, when current is applied to the coil 231 positioned between the magnets M, the voice coil motor 210 forces the bobbin 230 to be rotated. Thus, the swing arm 220, which branches off corresponding to the bobbin 230, is rotated, such that the magnetic head h supported on the end flies radially over the rotating disk 110 in order to search tracks to access data. Then, the accessed data are processed by the circuit driving unit 120 and then, are recorded or output, for example, in or to a computer.
Meanwhile, although the skin washing apparatus currently employs a rotation motor or a system of performing an arc screw reciprocating motion, the products are increased in size and the consumption power is increased, so that the battery lifetime is reduced.
In addition, direction in the related art, since the motor is rotated in a unique and a cleaning solution is coated on a face while the skin washing brush is rotated in the unique direction, it is difficult to allow the cleaning solution to make uniform contact with the face.